


Tricks

by DirkGentley



Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkGentley/pseuds/DirkGentley
Summary: Everyone has a trick up their sleeve.
Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916422





	Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Just another piece of flash fiction. And remember, it is supposed to be short. Please comment and enjoy! Yours truly, DirkGentley

“Everyone has a trick up their sleeve!” Fluttering my fingers towards Brody, I pulled back the sleeves of my hoody revealing my bare fore arms. With nimble fingers, I reached into his thick hair and let a proud smile crawl across my face as I pulled my hands back. “Eh, voila!”

“Damn darlin! How’d you do that!?” His eyes were glued to my hands as I stroked the beautiful brown sparrow that I had seemingly pulled from his hair. Letting out a gentle coo, the bird preened at the careful attention I was giving her. Bringing her up to my mouth, I whispered sweet nothings in her ear before pulling her away from my body. Standing up, I gently tossed her into the glowing evening sky where she promptly exploded, showering us with a rainbow of autumn leaves. If it was possible, his eyes seemed to get wider. “The… the bird! Did you … did you really just!?”

“Oh, come now Brody! You know very well that a magician never reveals her secret!” He looked at me in awe.

“How much time did it take you to get that trick right!?” I looked at him trying my best to convey confusion. It took all that I had, not to break out in laughter as soon as I made eye contact.

“What trick?” The look of confusion on his face was all it took to break my act. “You should have seen your face!” Looking back up at his face, I crumbled to the ground in laughter. My laughter rang out through the dim meadow accompanied only by the sounds of the singing birds. With a thud, his body landed gracelessly beside mine. Throwing his arm around my shoulders, he pulled my shaking body into his lap, holding me until my laughter faded away. Turning to look into his eyes, I felt a shudder run through me at the look in his eyes.

“Do you know how much I want you right now?” My blood ran cold as I felt his hands tighten around me. Fighting myself to my feet I pulled away from him, but he was quick to grab my wrist.

“Brody, I told you I don’t see you that way! I just want to be friends!” Tears slowly leaked in down my cheeks as I stared at the man I thought I knew.

“You keep saying that, but I know you will change your mind.” Pulling me flush against him, he pressed his lips against mine and began pulling my hoody off my body. As he tried to pull it over my head, I plunged my hand into his gut. He let out a gasp of shock as the cold blade of my knife pierced his stomach. His wide eyes met mine, pleading me to stop.

“Please! Darlin, no!” As he looked into my eyes, he paled as he realized there was no mercy in my eyes.

“You should have thought of that before you tried to rape me.” With a snarl, I pushed the knife deeper into his gut and twisted it with all my might. A pained cry rang out through the meadow as we stood there with Brody’s shirt slowly blossoming red. The knife dripped ruby blood down onto the grass as I jerkily pulled it out of his quivering body. He fell like a sack of flour to my feet where he lay curled up in pain as blood pored from his wound.

“Wh-” He stopped as his breathing became ragged. “Where did you get the knife!?” His lungs gave out as soon as he got out his question and with that he stopped moving.

“Everyone has a trick up their sleeve…”


End file.
